Iced Coffee
by weareallgayhere
Summary: Everyday he comes in, everyday he orders the same drink, and everyday she watches him leave with one free cookie and an iced coffee. ((Humanstuck one-shot where Feferi works at Starbucks and Eridan is a regular. Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated as always uvu))


**Forgive how OOC Starbucks is in this. I have limited knowledge of it and the way they do things. Also, this is purely for the shipper in me. Their canon relationship wasn't even a thing when I wrote this. It was for a friend a while back and thought I'd post it so I hope you enjoy it!**

It all started at a Starbucks.

That one Monday triggered it. Every day he comes in. Every day she gives him the same order. Iced coffee with a chocolate chip cookie on the side. He never asks for the cookie, but she gives it to him anyway. She doesn't even mind that it comes out of her pay check.

She never asks for his name. She doesn't really ever speak to him, nor he her. But that's okay, because, cheesy as it may sound, her huge smile says enough. Plus, you know, the fact that she writes little notes on his coffee cup holder. Usually something like _'I like your glasses'_ or _'Have a great day! 38)'_. Sometimes she'll be brave enough to put a heart. Well, if you can count the times she's done it in her mind.

She almost did one time, but chickened out and replaced it with a circle. He seemed rather confused when he saw it, but ignored it and left.

As Feferi Peixes sits at the cash register, she daydreams about things. Silly things. Like, the next time the boy with the scarf and hipster glasses will come in or, the first time he will actually tell her his name. She decides that her little crush is stupid and shakes her head, chuckling to herself before taking the elastic band from her wrist and tying her poufy light brown hair in it, not concentrating on the front door anymore.

There's a small _ding_ and the door opens, drawing her attention back again. There's the boy, wearing the same purple scarf and black glasses that he probably doesn't need. She pulls her hair out of the band quickly and flashes him a big smile. "Welcome to Starbucks!"

"Hi." he says. He doesn't smile. He just runs a hand through his blonde hair, covering the purple streak in the front briefly.

She chews the inside of her cheek and for a moment, the huge smile she carries is gone. "Iced coffee, right?" she asks, regaining her cheery grin.

He nods and takes his wallet out of his pants pocket. She has no need to say the price because he knows, since he buys it every day. He puts it on the counter and she takes it, putting it in the register. Feferi turns around to make his drink, pulling the lever for the iced coffee machine. She tops it with a little bit of cream and put the plastic top on. She quickly writes a note on the cardboard holder and then grabs a chocolate chip cookie, putting it in a little bag before sealing it with a small sticker of the Starbucks logo.

"Here you go!" she says cheerily. She pushes her pink glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose.

"Thanks, uh," He leans on the counter and his eyes travel to her chest. She blushes before realizing that he's reading the small print on her name tag. She mentally slaps herself as the blush fades quickly. "Feferi." he says, making it sound like 'Fefry'.

A soft smile forms on her barely glossed lips. "It's Fe_feri_." she says, correcting his pronunciation.

"Oh, right." She admires just how cute his accent is. Wavy and… British, almost.

"Thanks for coming in, uh…" she says before realizing that she has no idea what his name is.

"Eridan." He smiles slightly.

She smiles back. "Eridan."

They sit in comfortable silence for a few seconds before he clears his throat and says, "Well, thanks for the coffee, Feferi." He holds up his drink and nods. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Eridan!" she waves a little more enthusiastically than she would like to admit. He walks out, earning a small _ding_ from the door once again.

He trudges down the New York streets and takes a sip of his iced coffee, his eye catching a glint of the note she left him this time. _'Call me, okay?'_ it says with what he's assuming to be her phone number next to it. He smiles to himself and continues walking, sipping his drink gingerly, wondering what he'll say when he asks her out.

He has to this time. She drew a heart.


End file.
